howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scauldron
|Fire Type = Scalding / boiling hot water |Features = Long neck Elastic lower jaw cavity Fan-like tailfin Nasal horn Long whisker-like tendrils Huge stomach for storage Extremely small feet with long claws |Abilities = Venom Immunity to the Blue Oleander Electroreception |Colors = Sea Green Yellow Orange Red |Size = Large: 102 feet 8 inch (31.3 meters) long (WS) 28 feet 2 inches (8.59 meters) tall |Wingspan = 104 feet 4 inch (31.8 meters) (WS) |Weight = 3,000 lbs (1360.8 kg) (WoD) |Armed with = |Defenses = |Radar = |Poison = |Hunting = |Disobedience = |Fear/Fight Factor = |Food = Blue Oleander Crab Fish Smaller Tidal Class dragons such as the Seashocker and the Sliquifier |Roar = |Habitat = Seas Oceans |Distribution = |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = scauldron_size.png |Attack2 = 10 |Speed2 = 6 |Armor2 = 6 |Firepower = 14 |Shot Limit2 = 14 |Venom2 = 10/-10 |Jaw Strength2 = 4 |Stealth = 10 |Known Dragons = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Scauldron is a large Tidal Class dragon that was first mentioned in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. Official Description Development Originally, the Scauldron was going to be much smaller, around the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, with a shorter neck. Early concept art depicts the Scauldron with a thin membrane inside its mouth, covering the lower jaw when it's not filled with water. Physical Appearance Egg In ''School of Dragons, Scauldron eggs are bluish in color, ranging from turquoise to cyan and even shades of green. They are oblong in shape. But in Dragons: Rise of Berk, they look the same, except that they have a clear liquid flowing off its top that resembles water, yet more viscous. Hatchling to Adult This dragon is gigantic, growing up to a size nearly the same as many giant cetaceans. It is a huge sea dragon that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like that of a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hangs from its chin. When it is out of water for a long time, it begins to dehydrate due to which its skin turns into a shade of grey. Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color into parched gray when their body loses moisture. These colors are close to that of the ocean and it could serve as a form of camouflage. In Race to the Edge, orange and yellow Scauldrons were seen, revealing it is possible for Scauldrons to come in other colors. Titan Wing Titan Winged Scauldrons are dark blue in color and their tail fin and wings have an elaborate pattern of water droplet shaped pink spots. There are tints of light blue and purple on its wings too. Also, they have grown two more horns on the top of their snouts. Along with that, the little tentacles on their chin are thicker, and more spread out, and spines have been known to grow on their long, slender neck. They have a rotund belly to store and boil the water that they have collected. Abilities Firepower The Scauldrons are mostly considered as non-fire breathers, but they seemingly possess sources of heats other than body temperatures that are most likely reminders of their terrestrial or other ancestral abilities (otherwise, the waters around them would constantly vaporize and would not be able to fit in their natural habitats and ecosystems), at least for creating hot waters. According to Fishlegs he said that a Scauldron's water is hot enough to peel the scales off of a Screaming Death. There had been several observations supporting this idea, or even indicating that they can actually breathe fire. Because of their water-breathing ability, Scauldrons are one of the few dragons that might be able to take down a Skrill. Venom and Immunity It is revealed that the venom of these dragons is the only known antidote to the critically noxious Blue Oleander pollen; they have tolerances to the flowers despite being an aquatic species. According to Hiccup, Scauldron venom can kill a human in 24 hours. They are immune to the Blue Oleander. They also appear to like eating Blue Oleanders, as Hiccup used Blue Oleanders to attract a Scauldron. They may also be a natural food source for Scauldrons, as Hiccup said that Scauldrons eat Blue Oleanders. However, the flowers grow on land, so Scauldrons would have to leave the ocean to eat them. Strength and Combat Scauldrons are shown to be able to use their jaws to crush a barrel with minimal effort. They also have strong, flexible tails, making them able to easily whip a Viking off for a long distance. Considering their size, Scauldrons can take on a lot of pressure, as Bonecrusher's Conquest has shown to keep on flying as Fishlegs ran up his neck as well as after Meatlug bashed him in the head a few times. Aquatic Being Tidal Class, Scauldrons are able to stay underwater for long periods of time. However, if they stay away from water for an extended period of time, their skin dries up and they will become vulnerable to attacks. They are very skilled swimmers, for they are able to keep up with smaller dragon, like the Seashockers and maneuver through tight spaces. Hunting Scauldrons have shown to be able to hunt smaller sea dragons such as Seashockers. As they hunted in a pair or more as they will chase their prey to make them corner to attack. They have been shown to not be quitters unless their prey reunites with the pod. Speed and Agility Scauldrons have shown to be flexible as they are able to swing their head and tail around. They are also able to make quick turns while flying or swimming. While their speed stat was stated to be low, their speed underwater was proven to be fast enough to catch up to a Seashocker. On land, their short, stubby legs are strong enough to support them to run fast enough to catch up to Flystorm, a Deadly Nadder. Endurance and Stamina Scauldrons are able to endure firepower from Monstrous Nightmares like Hookfang, plasma blasts from Toothless, the brute strength of a Gronckle on the face shown to be stunned for very short of time and able to endure many electric attacks from Seashockers. They have high stamina and are able to chase down their prey for long period of time, as they have shown to travel full speed and didn't show to give up chasing their prey. Hunting in pods, Scauldrons are one of the most dangerous species of dragons. As they hunt in pods, if you fell in the water and started struggling, it wouldn't be long before you would start seeing Scauldrons showing up. Their incredible stamina proves that they can and will travel long distances to hunt for prey. Electrical Sense Scauldrons can sense electrical pulses like a shark, skate, ray, or other shark relatives. They can use this to track their favorite prey, Seashockers. However, due to this, Scauldrons can accidentally track down electric eels, one of the few things that they are afraid of. Senses The Scauldron's sense of smell is shown to be very acute, as one individual is able to pick up the trail of Blue Oleanders that are being thrown into the sea. Weaknesses Being Tidal Class dragons, Scauldrons can only stay out of the water for a short period of time. If they don't make it back in time, their skin will get dry, they will get weaker and become vulnerable to predators. If a shot is fired at a Scauldron's jaws when they are inflated with boiling water and it is about to shoot it, all of the water will spill out, disorienting the dragon and depriving them of their powerful ability. Scauldrons live in pods, which gives them their great power. When a Scauldron is without its pod, it is still a formidable opponent, but can be defeated with less struggle. Also, large electric eels can mess with their electrical sense, assuming that the pings are a Seashocker. Behavior and Personality Like cetaceans and Thunderdrums, they form pods. Both of these are whale-like dragons, and they are fearsome hunters, even more than sharks or orcas. They are described to be 'meaner than sharks' and the 'original sea monster' by Dragonpedia. Scauldrons can be rather aggressive and territorial at times. Scauldy displayed signs of aggression and attempted to harm the gang when they approached him. These reptiles will not hesitate to spray a mouthful of boiling hot water at its opponents when it senses danger. However, once a person gains its trust, a Scauldron can remain loyal and kind, as displayed by Scauldy to Ruffnut. Scauldrons are known to be organized strategists who are patient. Similar to Seashockers, Scauldrons work together to take down prey in pods, this is extremely beneficial since they have been known to prey on other dragons, which may be hard to defeat alone. Though Scauldrons can fly, they prefer to travel underwater, popping their heads to the surface occasionally to search for prey, enemies and air. Training Like the Skrill and Whispering Death, training a Scauldron is incredibly difficult and close to impossible due to their aggressive nature. If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water or anything that smells like fish. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of their home. It is also possible to train a Scauldron by giving it Blue Oleander, just like offering other dragons their favorite food. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon They are first referred to by Fishlegs who mentions them when talking to the group. They are later shown in an illustration when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual after a day of Dragon Training. He takes note of abilities and the various illustrations of Vikings being scalded by its water, noting that it extremely dangerous and must be killed on sight. Book of Dragons A Scauldron appears in this animated short. Scauldrons are classified in the Tidal Class, the symbol of this class being a Scauldron. Bork is fishing in his boat and he has a big pile of fish, but a Scauldron keeps eating his fish. Gobber explains "...if there's one thing a Sea-Dragon likes to eat more than a fish, its a whole boatload of fish". The Scauldron takes some bites out of his boat, and Bork sinks. Later, Bork is seen sketching the Scauldron in a book, which later became the Dragon Manual. Dragons: Riders of Berk In "Dragon Flower", the Book of Dragons speaks of a dragon that feeds on the poisonous Blue Oleander, the Scauldron. Hiccup thinks its venom would cure their poisoned dragons since the flower doesn't poison it, although the book says nothing on venom. However, Gobber tells that they are "60-ft long," with "razor-sharp teeth", they "spit boiling hot water", it has "no fear, no conscience," but what they do have is "venom, and lots of it." So Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew (who is forced to help against his protests because he caused the entire problem) set out without their dragons to find this beast. When they're some distance from Berk, they throw baskets of the removed flowers into the ocean to attract a Scauldron. It shows up to feast, and Hiccup pours more Oleanders on the boat to lure the dragon closer. Once it bursts out of the ocean and throws the boat in the air, Stoick and Gobber attempt to tie down the dragon's head while Hiccup is tasked to extract the venom. The dragon proves more than they can handle, and Hiccup must instead help restrain it. At this point the only man on board who isn't doing something vital was Mildew, whom Stoick threatens to throw into the ocean if he doesn't get the venom. As Mildew hesitates with the bucket, the creature suddenly releases a large spray of scalding hot water, frees itself, and after biting one last flower off of Mildew's belt, dives into the ocean. Everyone looks dejectedly down at the water, wondering how they'll save their dragons now. But then, hearing Mildew's whimpering from the corner, they realize that they have successfully acquired the venom: the Scauldron bit Mildew's butt. In "We Are Family, Part 2", a much smaller Scauldron is seen as a captive of Alvin the Treacherous on Outcast Island. It blasts another Outcast with its water. The Outcasts then decide to give the Scauldron only enough water live off of, thanks to Hiccup's advice. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Free Scauldy", Hiccup, Fishlegs and the Twins found a Scauldron on Changewing Island after its wing was pinned under some boulders. Ruffnut was able to get close enough to it, due to the fish oil in her hair, to train him and name him Scauldy. Due to the boulders, Scauldy's wing was broken, and the riders manage to make him a splint so he could swim. Ruffnut said goodbye to Scauldy, and the dragon swam home. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "Big Man on Berk", the Riders are tasked with moving a Scauldron out of one of Berk's fishing routes. However, Fishlegs' sneezing caused the riders to fail at their mission and for the Scauldron to escape. After Fishlegs was hypnotized by Gothi and mistakenly believed that he was 'Thor Bonecrusher', he set out to tame this Scauldron. However, the dragon fought back and required the rest of the riders to help out. This Scauldron was about to blast its boiling hot water at Meatlug, but Fishlegs snapped out of his hypnosis and saved Meatlug. This Scauldron was then captured and relocated to somewhere far outside of Berk's waters. Season 2 In "Shock and Awe", the was a juvenile Seashocker stuck in the Edge's lagoon. Fishlegs had trapped it in the lagoon with Meatlug's lava. When the gang blasted the lava to free the Seashocker, two wild Scauldrons attempted to hunt it down as they are Seashockers' natural predator. Soon, more Scauldrons approached. Thankfully, the Seashocker's pod chased them away. Season 4 While going to the Straits of Baldur to investigate the disappearance of Berk's traders, the Riders find a Scauldron. Believing the wild dragons is the cause, they decide to relocate it, but are interrupted by a Submaripper that created a vortex. Seeing the Scauldron struggling against it, the Riders help him by blasting the Submaripper's mouth. The Scauldron manages to get away. Season 6 In "In Plain Sight", Dagur the Deranged accepted to help Ansson catch the legendary Thunderfish, in exchange for a Dragon Eye lens. The Thunderfish turns out to actually be a Scauldron, which began attacking the pair. Dagur and Sleuther tried to chase away the dragon, and, with the help of Ansson, they managed to do so. In "King of Dragons, Part 2", several wild Scauldrons appeared during the final battle at Berserker Island, called by the Berserker Bewilderbeast. One of them blasted a Hunter ship, destroying it. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World A Scauldron is one of the myriad of dragons that became a member of Berk's dragon flock and can be seen submerged in an elevated pool. After Grimmel the Grisly threatened to destroy Berk, the Scauldron travelled alongside the whole tribe during the quest for the Hidden World. They eventually settled down an island that the Vikings would eventually call New Berk. When Grimmel captured Toothless, the Scauldron from Berk, along with the other dragons, came to their Alpha's help. However, Toothless ordered them to stop when Grimmel threatened to kill the Night Fury's mate. Fortunately, the Dragon Riders began an attack on Grimmel and the armada, freeing the Scauldron along with the other dragons. When the battle ended, Hiccup realised that the only way the dragons can be safe from humans was for them to go to the Hidden World. After Toothless gave the command to the dragons of Berk, all of them, including the Scauldron, said their farewells to the Vikings and flew off to the Hidden World. Comics and Graphic Novels The Legend of Ragnarok When Hiccup and Astrid go out at sea, they spot an agitated Scauldron and a Thunderdrum breaching out from the water. The Endless Night Bumble was one of two Scauldrons held captive by the Thunderhead Tribe, until the Riders freed him. Afterwards, he was brought back to Berk. He loved to play with Hiccup, but was making a big mess around Berk. So, Hiccup decided to find a pod of wild Scauldrons and left Bumble with them, much to Bumble's sadness. The Serpent's Heir Several Scauldrons appear along other Tidal Class dragons that offer tribute to Toothless, their new alpha. Games DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies The Scauldron can be tamed in this game. The Scauldron can be found in The Great West Ocean. The player must first acquire a fishing pole, which can be purchased for 5 gold in Berk Village; then go to The Great West Ocean, to fish. By feeding the Scauldron with fish it can be tamed. Scauldron is a Tidal class dragon, and it spits boiling water instead of breathing fire. Like the Typhoomerang, you can't see your character when you fly it. According to one of the Vikings in the Berk Village, it won't let you ride it. Also, when you are gaining its respect, you have to stop and pour water on yourself. It has a 14 shot limit. Dragons: Rise of Berk The Scauldron's Titan Wing form was introduced in this game. The individuals Mildew's Misery, Scauldy, Bonecrusher's Conquest and the exotic Scauldron also became available. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk continued to add new individuals such as Mea. ''School of Dragons The Scauldron also became available in ''School of Dragons, and a "Scauldron Safari" location has been made available during the course of the "Scauldron Safari" quest. Trivia *In "Dragon Flower", Gobber the Belch claims that the Scauldron is sixty feet long; however, all Scauldrons seen in the franchise so far were much longer. According to official models, Scauldrons are 102 feet 8 inch (31.3 meters) long, with a wingspan of 104 feet 4 inch (31.8 meters). *The Scauldron has several resemblances with rorqual, which is a classification of large baleen whales, as both have ridges underside of their body that expand in the same manner, and both have fins on tips of their tail, and they are about the same size. *The Scauldron's water-shooting ability is similar to water guns used by archer fish and several species of small cetaceans such as Irrawaddy dolphin. *The Scauldron's head shape is similar to Mola mola, the Sunfish. *The name Scauldron is a combimation between the words "scald" and "cauldron". "Scauld" came from scalding its victims, while "cauldron" came from its cauldron-like stomach. *The Scauldrons' ability to store water and spit it out is possibly based on the Water Dragon. *The Scauldron is currently one of the eight known dragons to eat other dragons. **The others are the Red Death, the Slitherwing, the Changewing, the Death Song, the Deathgripper, the Grim Gnasher, and male Razorwhips. *The Scauldron may be a mix of a pelican, a dolphin, a blue whale, and a catfish. *According to Guide to the Dragons, Volume 3, Dragons: Rise of Berk, and Hiccup's Dragons: Race to the Edge map, Scauldrons ate so much of the Sliquifier population it drove the Sliquifiers to near extinction. *In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Fishlegs Ingerman remarks that a Scauldron's water is hot enough to peel the scales off of a Screaming Death. *Scauldrons are the natural predators of the Seashockers and Sliquifiers. References External Links * Site Navigation fr:Ébouillantueur Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons With Immunities Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Wild Skies Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons